Digital user devices, communication networks and content choices are proliferating. These devices (for example smartphones, tablet, notebooks, PCs, etc.) come in many different forms, most significantly in terms of the mobility, UI/display and storage capability. Communication network (for example WiFi, cellular, Ethernet, etc.) parameters change by orders of magnitude in performance and cost. The content available (for example movies, music, games, apps) is also very heterogeneous in size, formats, cost, etc. The user of a specific user device often is interested in access to a specific content over a specific communications network at a specific time/location. Often the size of the content or the speed/cost of the communication network make it impractical to access the content, resulting in lost revenue for a content provider or a content broker, and results is a dissatisfied user.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for preloading desired and valued content at an appropriate storage element of an appropriate user device for an appropriate user over an appropriate communication network.